BECAUSE ITS YOU
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Ketakutan terbesar itu ada di sisi rasa kepercayaan, semua akan berubah seiring jalannya waktu, tapi tidak semua perubahan itu akan membawa rasa sakit bukan? dan bisakah kita berharap sebuah harapan akan muncul suatu saat nanti? semoga. WONKYU, SUPER JUNIOR.


Qtalita

.

.

Untuk kalian yang masih percaya mereka

.

.

Lovely Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun menyimpan ransel yang sehari-hari ia gunakan, matanya mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup lapang, sepi, sangat sepi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang hingga ia merasa kerisauan yang ia alami akan menguar bersamaan dengan pundi-pundi udaranya. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati jendela besar yang menghadap jalan raya, kembali lagi.. nafas panjangnya terdengar, membuat embun-embun di kaca yang merefleksikan wajah sendunya.

"Kau sudah pulang magnae?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu dorm, sama sepertinya, namja tertua di SJ itu membawa beberapa tas kecil di tangannya dan ransel di punggungnya, sekotak kue ia letakkan di meja, Kyuhyun melirik bungkusannya.

"Hyung, kau dari Kona Beans?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, ia juga mengeluarkan beberapa mug berisi kopi, meletakkannya di meja berdampingan dengan kue-kue berlapis manis.

"Semenjak Sungmin dan Ahra-ssi menikah, kita kekurangan orang, kau tahu sendiri pengunjung Kona beans semakin bertambah" Leeteuk berhenti meletakkan kopinya, ia menyadari sesuatu dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun, dan benar saja Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah kuenya, ia menenggak segelas kopi tanpa bernafas hingga tandas.

Leeteuk menelan ludah, topik seperti ini memang sedikit kaku untuk mereka bicarakan, apalagi di depan Kyuhyun, magnae mereka. Lihat saja sekarang Kyuhyun, mengunyah kue dengan terburu-buru, habis sepotong ia akan menambah lagi hingga hampir 4 potong tandas di mulutnya.

"Uhuk"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, ia tersedak, dengan cepat Leeteuk menyodorkan segelas air putih yang kembali ditenggak habis, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, wajah putih pucatnya memerah. Leeteuk menarik kursi duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya lekat namja itu, senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ingat saat ini saeng?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menangkap wajah lembut Leeteuk tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kopi dan Kue, dirinya dan Leeteuk di pertengahan malam. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ia mengingatnya, beberapa bulan setelah dia dinyatakan sehat pasca kecelakaan 2007 lalu, disebuah malam setelah Super Show, Kyuhyun terbangun karena kepalanya berdentum keras, sementara Leeteuk baru saja kembali dari rekording Sukira, kala itu ia hanya duduk melamun sambil meminum bergelas-gelas air mineral saat Leeteuk meletakkan sekotak kue dan 2 gelas kopi, sambil tersenyum Leeteuk memijit tengkuk Kyuhyun pelan, dan diakhiri dengan meminum kopi dan berbincang hingga kantuk menyerang mereka.

"Sudah lama hyung, sudah sangat lama ne" lirihnya, Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Dan Hyung tidak ingin ini berakhir Kyu, Hyung ingin ini selalu ada, hal seperti ini" Leeteuk mengedarkan matanya mengelilingi Dorm yang semakin hari semakin sepi

Kyuhyun mengerti arti dibalik perkataan Leeteuk.

"Namun semua memang akan berubah Kyu, semua akan berkembang, dan keluarga kita semakin banyak" Leeteuk terkekeh, ia menyesap kopi krimnya lalu berdehem, Kyuhyun hanya memainkan jarinya di permukaan gelas.

"Super Junior tidak akan pernah hilang Kyu, percaya itu" Leeteuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang dingin, dahinya berkerut, Kyuhyun yang ia kenal akan seperti ini jika perutnya tidak terisi apa-apa.

"Kau belum makan Kyu?" Khawatirnya. Kyuhyun menarik senyumnya.

"Gwencana hyung, kue-kue ini sudah cukup, lagipula aku sudah berjanji tidak akan makan setelah pukul 8, Ah sudah malam, aku lelah hyung, mungkin tidur bisa sedikit membantu" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, dengan memijit tengkuknya ia berjalan menjauh dari Leeteuk yang memandangnya sendu.

Leeteuk mendesah panjang, ia membuka ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu.

"Semoga ini bisa menolong"

...

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya, telentang menerawang langit-langit kamar yang sudah ia tempati 8 tahun lamanya. Ia tidak pernah menyesal ditempatkan disini, ditengah-tengah orang yang menyayanginya, yang ia sesalkan hanya, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya, padahal yang ia jelas tahu dan sesuai dengan yang Leeteuk katakan, semua akan berubah, cepat atau lambat, meskipun perubahan itu tidak berpengaruh pada Super Junior, tapi bukankah perubahan itu berpengaruh individual dan apa perubahan ini tidak berpengaruh kepada Elf? Bohong! Kyuhyun diam, ia hanya diam, namun ia diam bukan karena ia tidak peduli, tapi karena ia merasa bersalah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak sedikit yang tersakiti, dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

Kyuhyun melewatinya, semua memberpun sama, masa-masa dimana mereka mempertaruhkan semuanya, lalu kini apakah harus dilepas? Ah! Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh seperti ini, hanya akan menambah spekulasi diluar sana, sudahlah, biarkan saja dirinya bersama ketidaktenangannya.

Drrttt... drrrttt..

Ponselnya bergetar, Kyuhyun tidak berniat apapun, ia tahu dengan teramat jelas siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini, siapa orang bodoh yang tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mendengar lullaby dari Kyuhyun, siapa orang yang begitu bodohnya mengganti nama kontak Kyuhyun dengan kata 'Lullaby Man'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Kyuhyun melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, Ia berdecih sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hm" Singkat, Kyuhyun bersandar dengan beberapa tumpuk bantal dibelakangnya, terdengar nafas lelah di seberang line. Kyuhyun diam, lidahnya kelu.

"_Kau sudah tidur saeng?" _

"Blm"

Terdengar helaan nafas lagi, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu kalimat lainnya.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Hm, sempurna" Kyuhyun menenggak segelas air lagi yang ia simpan di meja nakas.

"_Kau belum makan bukan?"_

"Huh?"

"_Suaramu bergetar saeng"_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, bisakah? Bisakah Siwon hyungnya tidak seperti ini, ini akan sulit, terlalu sulit untuknya merelakan satu persatu orang yang menyayanginya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, sudahlah aku ingin tidur"

"_kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah"_ Siwon setengah berteriak, menahan Kyuhyun menutup sambungan mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Jika hyung hanya diam saja aku ak-.."

"_Hyung merindukanmu"_

Siwon menjawab cepat, suaranya ikut bergetar, Kyuhyun takut hal ini, takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Seseorang pernah mengatakan level tertinggi rasa rindu saat ia bisa membuat suaramu bergetar dan tangismu pecah. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris merasakannya sekarang, Siwon dengan suaranya yang lantang kini sedikit bergetar, nafasnya pendek-pendek.

"_Ah, saat hyung pulang nanti kita bisa makan bersama kan? Lalu kita bisa minum kopi, nonton konser, lalu euum Ah! Kita bisa latihan untuk otot perut lagi, bagaimana?"_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada rasa yang dipaksakan oleh Siwon, ia berusaha menutupi sesuatu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"hyung.."

"_Hm?"_

"Neoraseo ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo

Myeot beondo chameul su isseo

Cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka

Da neoraseo ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae

Neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman neoraseo nan gwenchana" (Because its you – Kyuhyun Sukira)

Kyuhyun melantunkan sebait lagu lembut, tak terasa airmatanya meleleh, hening, mereka berada dalam keheningan yang mengerikan, Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang.

"Hyung, apa suatu saat nanti semuanya akan berubah?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanyaan macam apa ini.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, Saeng, apa kau takut?"_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, Siwon selalu bisa dengan mudahnya menebak apa yang terjadi padanya, dan itu menyebalkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak" Berbeda dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Lalu?"_

"Aku hanya belum siap?"

"_Kau hanya belum siap saeng, hyung sendiri tidak akan pernah siap"_

Kyuhyun sudah menduganya. Ia menunduk memainkan kancing piyamanya.

"_Jangan menghitung kancing untuk menentukan jawabanmu, hyung tidak mau Keenie noona mengeluh sepanjang hari" _Siwon mengingat saat Keenie, manajernya mengeluh pada Siwon dengan membawa 3 lembar kemeja milik Kyuhyun dan segulung benang dan jarum.

"Jangan menebak hyung"

"_Aku tidak menebak, aku yakin kau melakukan itu sekarang"_

"..."

"..."

Hening.

"Hyung, bagaimana.. acara itu.. apa lancar?"

Dan penyebab kekesalannya selama ini akhirnya meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, Siwon terdiam.

"_Ini juga alasan hyung menghubungimu"_

"Wae?"

"_Kau membaca berita hari ini? Interview"_ Lirih Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk meskipun Siwon tidak melihatnya.

"_Itu skenario, hyung harap semua baik-baik saja"_

"Tidak hyung, semua tidak baik-baik saja andai kau lihat"

"_Aku melihatnya, semuanya, hanya 1 yang hyung tidak bisa pastikan sekarang"_

Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang, ia duduk di depan jendela kamarnya, di depan deretan botol wine.

"Apa?"

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku sudah menjawabnya di awal hyung"

"_Aku ingin jawabannya di akhir Kyu"_

"..."

Kyuhyun diam, jika ia ditanya seperti itu, entah awal ataupun akhir, jawabannya tetap sama, dia tidak pernah merasa baik sejak saat itu. dia gelisah meskipun tertidur lelap, ia merasa tertekan meskipun ia penuh tawa, sesuai dengan postingan twitter Siwon beberapa waktu lalu, Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak hal dibalik senyumnya, dan Siwon dengan sangat apik bisa membaca itu semua. Kyuhyun takut berekpresi, tidak dengan Siwon, semua beranggapan jika Siwon lelah, namun tidakkah mereka mengerti jika lelah yang Siwon alami berasal dari Kyuhyun? Ah! Kyuhyun hanya terlalu percaya diri kali ini. Dan ia takut akan hal itu, jika ternyata.. Sudahlah, sekali lagi Kyuhyun takut terlalu banyak spekulasi diluar sana.

"Aku buruk hyung" jujur Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, Siwon berdehem, namja itu benci Kyuhyun berbohong, namun kini ia merasa menjadi begitu jahat saat Kyuhyun berkata jujur.

"_Mianhe.."_ Hanya meminta maaf, Siwon hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak salah hyung, Teukie hyung benar, semuanya akan berubah, cepat atau lambat"

"_Kita tidak"_ Ambigu, Siwon sendiri bingung ingin mendeskripsikan 'mereka' seperti apa, dia menyayangi Kyuhyun untuk 8 tahun kebersamaan mereka, Kyuhyun mengambil hampir setengah dari hati Siwon, Siwon terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya, ia bahkan lupa akan peran seorang wanita, baginya Kyuhyunlah yang akan selalu ia jaga.

"tentu saja hyung, kita Super Junior" Kelu, lidah Kyuhyun kelu, 'Kita super junior'? lalu? Apa benar Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon sama dengan member lainnya?

"_Ya, kita Super Junior"_ Datar, Siwon seakan sadar, hakikatnya apa dan seharusnya bagaimana.

"..."

"..."

"_Kyui, hyung merindukanmu"_

"Kau sudah mengatakannya hyung"

"_Aku serius"_

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan botol wine di depannya, tubuhnya menegang.

"Hyung.."

"_Hm?"_

"Kita.. tidak akan pernah berubah?"

Ada nada pertanyaan dan pernyataan serta harapan di kalimat Kyuhyun, tidak pernah berubah untuk sebuah penegasan, tidak pernah berubah untuk sebuah keraguan, dan tidak pernah berubah untuk sebuah keinginan yang lebih besar, dan Kyuhyun meyakini jika alasan terakhir mendominasi.

"_Kau ingin berubah?"_

"Jika itu menyenangkan"

Nafas Siwon terdengar sedang mengulum senyum, Siwon kemudian melantunkan sebait lagu yang selalu ingin Kyuhyun dengar 'You were born to be loved' . Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, suara Siwon yang serak mengalun indah.

"_Kyuhyunnie, kau tahu saeng? Hyung berusaha untuk kuat, jika bisa jujur, ini sangat menyakitkan"_

"..."

"_Tapi setiap kali hyung ingin menyerah, hyung sadar, ada seseorang yang terlahir untuk dicintai, mungkin bukan hanya hyung, semua orang mencintainya"_

"..."

"_Lalu seiring waktu berjalan, hyung tahu, orang itu adalah Kau saeng, kau terlahir untuk dicintai"_

"..."

"_Dan hyung tidak punya daya apapun untuk menolaknya"_

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, ingin rasanya ia berteriak, rasa lemah seperti ini membuatnya menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia.

"Hyung.."

"_Kita akan berubah Kyui"_ Potong Siwon cepat. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, Bukan! Kalimat itu tidak berkonotasi buruk, namun sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"_Kita akan berubah, hyung janji, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"_ Lanjut Siwon dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"_Sepertinya sudah malam saeng, istirahatlah, hyung tidak ingin kau sakit"_

Seperti tersadar, Kyuhyun seakan kembali berpijak di bumi setelah melambung jauh mencari jawaban.

"Ne hyung, kau juga jagalah kesehatanmu disana, cepatlah pulang"

"_Arrase, Jaljayo"_

"Jaljayo hyung"

"..."

Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri sambungan lebih dulu.

"_Kyui"_

"Hm?"

"_You know hyung love you the most right?"_

"Always hyung"

"_Kalau begitu tidurlah saeng"_

"Ne hyung"

Tuk.

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan, wajahnya menghadap langit yang bertabur bintang seperti wijen di atas tumpukan mie hitam, Kyuhyun menghela nafas bertepatan dengan sebuah pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

_From : Masiwon_

_No 'In The Team'_

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, mata bulatnya memicing mencari maksud pesan Siwon untuknya.

"No 'in the team'?" Kyuhyun lirih bertannya pada dirinya sendiri, beberapa menit matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Siwon.

_To : Masiwon_

_Aku tahu. Cepatlah pulang._

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, terngiang kembali kalimat terakhir Siwon sebelum matany terpejam di atas sofa.

_You know hyung love you the most right?_

Ya tentu saja, itu kalimat yang sering Siwon ungkapkan di depan umum, tapi kali ini tanpa kalimt 'In the team'.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, hanya ada kata percaya untuk mereka.

THE END

Sebuah kisah yang ditulis diantara kereta kota Amsterdam.

LOVE

QAI


End file.
